Beginner Tips
Rogue Tech Beginner Tips * This enormous all-in-one mod is ever evolving, and any aspect of balance may change often to achieve the vision. * Expect bugs (we do our best to prevent them). * If you have questions, visit us at [https://discord.gg/PWbaqq9 Discord] ! Really, THERE you will get help.﻿ * Your starting mechs are extremely important to your immediate survival. Tread cautiously until you gain strength. * The skill trees are very different, with new abilities and vanilla abilities removed. For example, Bulwark has been removed as a skill tree skill and is now an ability you get from specific equipment. * Movement mechanics are altered, whereby you can now sprint and still attack, including sprint-melee. * Support weapons no longer fire with melee attacks. Instead, there are now specialized melee weapons, and support weapons have largely been buffed and moved to their actual categories (small lasers are now lasers, etc.). * Overheating no longer causes damage to structure, instead you roll to save against ammo explosion and shutdown. * There is a LOT of equipment not seen in vanilla. [http://www.sarna.net/wiki/ Sarna] has descriptions for basically everything in BattleTech. * Without careful planning and practice, you will experience horrible defeat. Stick with it. * Go play hardcore! Do an Ironman run. Use default settings for difficulty (5 mech parts, normal-to-hard levels, e.t.c). It'll make you feel like a real mercenary. * Take 0.5-1 skull missions first. 300-500,000 C-Bill payouts are just fine to start out with. * Take care of yourself on the battlefield. Take the high ground, cover as much distance as possible, max rear armor of those of your mechs that could be close to enemy, * Use "accurate" weapons. Pulse lasers ignores 2 evasion pips and gives +1 accuracy by default ("pulse accuracy"). Streak SRMs ignore 2 evasion pips and give +2 accuracy. Tag provides a +1 accuracy bonus for your entire lance. * Having one 'Mech focused on heat-damage weapons is a viable strategy. Inferno SRMs, Flamers, Plasma cannons, Arcwelders, etc. When enemy 'Mechs overheat their combat effectiveness is severely hampered. Shutdown is also very possible, and will cause a 'Mech to lose their turn in addition to giving you free called shots. * Weapons like PPCs and AC/20s will miss A LOT without skills/special equipment. If you just started, six medium lasers are better than one large. * Choose wisely between money or salvage: ** "assassinate" missions almost always involve at least one valuable enemy 'Mech of medium weight or higher. Consider choosing salvage. ** "escort"/"convoy"/"base" missions often give C-Bill reward percentages boosts for killing everything. Consider choosing the money. ** "recovery" missions can be completed with a fast 'Mech and minimal fighting. Choose money if that's your strategy. * "Multiple months" contracts. You get paid ONLY after all the months of your contract are finished, not after every month. You're going to need at least 2 lances, 8 pilots, and enough of money to survive this time. You will have some time between missions to recover, but you never know how much. * Engines. All 'Mechs must have 10 heat sinks at minimum. If the installed engine has fewer than 10 internal heatsinks, then you will need to add heatsinks to your 'Mech until you hit the requirement. Note: Heatsinks added up to the requirement of 10 will not add weight - this is not a bug, it's a feature! * Jumpjets are much less overpowered in this mod, since jumping may give you a lot evasion, but also generates alot more heat, impacts stability and reduces weapon to-hit chances. * Constructing mechs. By default the mod combines most mechs variants (like all the Hunchbacks) into a single pool for purposes of building a new mech. If you had 4 parts from model "X-A" and you just salvaged 1 part from "X-B" you will get a full "X-A" mech right away. [[FAQ]] '''Content'''